You Just Dont Understand Do you? Naruto Uzumaki
by MusicalNature
Summary: NarutoxHikaru He buried his head deeper. “You don’t understand..” your voice was like a distant echo


I do not own The Naruto Cast.

Hikaru (c) MusicalNature

I didnt put in what she looked like so people could interprate it for themselves:D Maybe imagine its you^^

Listen to In my Heart-My Favourite Highway for full understanding:D

Enjoy!!

--MusicalNature--

--------

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the ramen stand. He had just returned from a mission and boy was he hungry. As he arrived there someone was sitting in his usual seat. A shrugged and sat down next to her and ordered his favourite.

--

You turned and noticed a boy sit down next you. The first thing you noticed was his electric blonde hair. After ordering his ramen, very loudly may I add, he turner to you with a big smile and matching blue eyes that took your breath away."Hi Im Uzumaki Naruto!" You blushed a little and gave him your brightest smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto Im Izumi Hikaru" He smiled in return.

This boy was enough to ease anyone, it was impossible to feel nervous in his presence.

You spoke for a while until you had finished your second bowl of ramen and he was on his fifth. You reached into your pocked and pulled out your purse only to discover it had a hole in the bottom, meaning, no money. Meaning you couldn't pay. You gave a panicked look at the ramen owner.

"Oh My Gosh!! I'm so so sorry I seem to have lost all my money" You said franticly searching your pockets. All the while Naruto smiled warmly at you. Suddenly you felt a warm hand wrap around your wrist. "Don't worry, Ill pay" Naruto smiled at you while you gave him a dumfounded look.

"No way Naruto that's your money!!" You said appalled by the idea, but secretly flattered non the less.

"Ahh its no problem, I just came back from a mission so I got some money from Grandma Tsunade, think of it as a welcome present from one shinobi to another"

His grin spread across his face while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

You smiled and took him up on that offer.

"Well thanks Naruto but I better be off okay or my mother will freak at me" You smiled giving him a big wave as you walked away.

"Okay bye Hikaru-Chan" He waved back.

"Oh and by the way Naruto, I owe ya one!!" You shouted back causing the blonde shinobi to blush at the thought.

From then on you and Naruto spent all your time together and he even felt a part of your family now, seeing as he loved yours and your mothers home cooking better than his beloved ramen.

One night you where sitting on the swing outside the academy feeling a little down. You had just come to terms with your love for Naruto and were now faced with the agonising truth that he loved Sakura and not you.

"Hikaru !! Where are you??" Naruto's voice filled your mind, dragging you from the miserable abyss only to drown you even further a moment later. You got to your feat and ran, ran as far as you could, you had to get away from the blonde haired shinobi. but how? This had been going on for about a week, every time he walked towards you, you ran away like the coward you were, so much for fearless Kunoichi huh? Everyone had noticed your odd behaviour, how you cheeriness and perkiness' suddenly faded whenever Naruto came around, and no one noticed more than Naruto. And he was hurting. Badly.

As you ran you came to a hard decision. You would leave Konoha until you could deal with the overpowering emotions you felt with every fibre of your being.

You turned and doubled back to your house, gathered all your stuff, left a long note to your family and sprinted to the gates of Konoha. As they came into site you came to a stop, turning around at the home you had come to know and love.

"Goodbye…..And….I'm Sorry" The words escaped your lips gently as you turned and began walking away and towards the gigantic gates.

You were merely 30 foot from the gate when you felt two strong arm wrap around you holding you in place. You froze, the heat the body against yours gave was unmistakeable, it could only be one person. Naruto. He bent his head and nestled in into the back of your neck, squeezing his arms tighter around your body, restraining any movement on your behalf.

"Hikaru"He whispered causing your heart to stop. His voice dripped with agony, a tone you had never heard from him before, your heart broke.

"Where are you going Hikaru-Chan?" His voice pained.

You didn't answer.

"Why are you leaving?" You didn't answer again. You heart began to break slowly as his tone of voice sunk in deeper to your soul.

Your eyes widened as you felt your hair grow damp. *Is he?* All too soon your suspicions were confirmed, a small droplet of moisture dripped onto your exposed skin, cascading down it. "Naruto" You whispered gently, leaning into him.

He buried his head deeper.

"You don't understand.." your voice was like a distant echo of pain as it trailed off into the nothingness that was the night.

"No you don't understand" His voice was strong, more manly than you had ever heard.

*Is this the same Naruto?*

"You don't understand what this is doing to me, You don't understand how much I just want to hold you like this forever, No its you _______, who doesn't understand, you don't understand how much I truly Love you" You drew in a sharp breath and your heart halted mid-beat. Through out his little confession your eyes were growing wide, and by the end tears began to escape your eyes, leaving them glistening with moisture. "I-I love you too Naruto" You turned and flung your arms around his neck pressing your lips against his in a desperate kiss. A shocked expression swept his face before he closed his eyes resting his hands on your waste, allowing himself to get lost in your kiss.

--

You and Sakura were walking through the village talking casually amongst yourselves.

"So Hikaru How long have you and Naruto been together now?" She asked a sly smile on her face.

" Ah now let me see" You pondered setting a finger against your chin.

"Aha! Its been a Year and ummm 8 days!!" You declared triumphantly.

Before she could comment you where swept off your feat and being spun in the air by none other than Naruto who had just retuned from his mission. He set you on your feat giving you a kiss on the cheek, while grinning at your dazed expression as a blush smothered your face. "Actually it's a year and 16 days exactly" A cheerful, familiar voice sounded in your ears.

One you came to your senses you smiled up at your boyfriend.

"Ahh your back!!" You cried, flinging your arms over him, he winced a little but smiled regardless, he was just happy to see you. Your eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Who hurt you, I swear ill.." You trailed off a little mad.

He chuckled. "I'm just fine…and guess what I even got you a little present"

Your frown dissolved into a big grin. "Oooo what is it??"

"Close your eyes" He chucked, amused by your sudden change in attitude.

You smiled and done as you were told, you loved surprises. He placed something into your open hands while giving you another kiss on your cheek.

You opened your eyes to see a beautiful new purse.

"Aw Naruto its perfect thank you" You said hugging him.

"Not as perfect as you" He said breaking the hug and walking beside you and Sakura.

You nudged his side playfully. " Yeah yeah, I know you only got it so you wont have to pay for my Ramen anymore" You said playfully.

He held his hands up in defence.

"Alright Hikaru you got me" He smiled.

You jumped up and kissed him passionately, leaving him in a daze.

"Sure did" You giggle while you and Sakura walk off giggling, leaving a love struck Naruto to come to his senses.


End file.
